Alice of Human Sacrifice
by Tomboy15103
Summary: I story I helped JosiePink64 write on DeviantArt. Features the Eddsworld crew in the vocaloid's Alice of Human Sacrifice. With Tord as the red spade, Edd as the blue diamond, SortOfOOC!Matt as the green club, and Tom and ProbablyOOC!Bing as the yellow heart duo. T for violence and death, and mentions if death.


Somewhere in this wide world, there was a tiny dream. Such a tiny dream it was, No one knew who had dreamt it up, this "Wonderland". The tiny dream began to think.

'I don't want to disappear this way.

How can I make people dream of me?'

The tiny dream thought and thought, but ideas eluded him, and then, suddenly, he came upon an idea.

"Space cats!" The dream exclaimed but quickly shot down his own suggestion in place of a better one. "No wait! I'll make humans get lost in me, and let them create the world.'"

And with a devilish smile the dream set out into the night, searching for his, "Alice".

* * *

"The first Alice was a wrathful woman of the spade.

And righteously she held a sharpened blade within her hand."

"What happened?" Asked the young man as his rust coloured eyes fluttered open. He saw nothing but blue sky, perfect in every way. Sitting up he rubbed his hand against the floor, only to find no floor at all but instead a lush green field of grass surrounded him.

A slight wind rustled his sandy brown hair.

His hand touched metal and he picked it up. A wicked long blade of sharpened steel lay in his hand, decorated with jewels he wouldn't be able to afford in his whole life time. It was beautiful.

To his shock he found he couldn't let go of the sword. His fingers refused to cooperate. A glowing red spade appeared on his sword hand.

A scream for help broke his concern over the spade and he quickly stood and rushed to aid a villager who was being beaten in a nearby village square.

He slashed the attackers in two with his gleaming blade. They crumpled dead, to the dusty ground.

"Alice"

"Thank you." Said the woman gratefully but the sandy haired man could not respond. His hand was throbbing all of a sudden and he fell to his knees.

"Never hesitating to slay all within her way.

Creating paths of blood that followed her through Wonderland."

"Sir are you all right?"

"Alice" whispered the voice.

"Ggggyyaaaaaaahhhhh!" He screamed in pain. His hands trembled as he raised his sword against his own free will and cut her down with a single slash. He stared in horror as the blood spilt from the sword to his hand before becoming lines centred around the spade.

"Alice." It said once more.

Pain shot through his body as he was forced to stand up. His arm was raised once more, this time at an innkeeper who had come to see what was happening. The man lost his head as the sword was swung.

"Alice." Persisted the dream-like voice, neither soft nor loud; high nor low.

"I'm Tord." He said firmly trying to control himself.

"Kill!" Said another voice, this one cutting and sharp as steel. "Kill more!" It moaned.

"N-No." Said Tord as firmly as he could. Suddenly he felt a yanking sensation as his body moved again, towards more villagers. It slew them with out hesitation. It slew men, women, and children until no one was left. A bloody trail following behind him.

The metallic voice laughed. But it now had a ring of Tord's own. A pushing sensation and then he could move.

Everyone was dead. He had killed them with his own hands. He had killed entire families! A whole town! He turned and ran like a coward.

"Deep into the darkened forest, Alice walked the line.

Captured and imprisoned as an embodiment of Sin."

He ran deep into the forest. He hadn't wanted to but every animal he came across died by his blade. Eventually he stopped. The forest had seemed scared of him but now it seemed menacing.

His arm got stuck in a tree. Wait he hadn't moved how was he caught? His other arm was grabbed roughly. He turned to see that the trees were attacking him.

"Sin. Sin. Wrath. Sin. Sin. Wrath." The trees mumbled.

Wrath? No. The brunet tried to pull himself free but he quickly became ensnared in the branches and roots. Trees seemed to grow around him until he could see nothing but branches and tree bark.

The only thing else he could see was the trail of blood that followed him.

"If it were not for the murderous wake left behind.

No one would have suspected that she had ever been."

* * *

" In other news, Tord Larsson, a young man from Norway was found comatose by one of his neighbours this morning. There are no signs of foul play and he is currently receiving treatment here in England at-" the television flickered off.

The dream frowned, but almost instantly brightened.

"If at first you don't succeed, try try again." And with another smile it disappeared on search of a kinder, more creative "Alice".

* * *

"The second Alice was a fragile man of the diamond.

The broken echo of the lies within demented words."

A young man awoke to hushed whispers. He sleepily blinked open his chocolate eyes to reveal the roof of a intricately decorated pavilion. He sat up slowly taking in the meticulous craftsmanship of the wooden structure.

The whispering became hushed talking. He turned quickly towards the speakers, his chocolate hair getting in his eyes. He whipped it away and gazed at the beautiful clothing that the people around him were wearing.

"Where are you from chap?"

He looked over quickly to a man in rich looking clothes. The colours were bright and cheery. A lovely shade of blue, like the sky.

"London." He answered. The man looked confused.

"That sounds very far away. What is your name?" He asked kindly.

"Edd." Responded the man from London.

The old man bowed politely and held out his hand. Edd made a gesture to shake it but the older fellow grabbed it firmly and raised him to his feet. The gent then shook Edd's hand.

"Welcome to Wonderland, Edd of London." He welcomed again bowing lower than Edd thought a man of that age could bend.

"Could you. Perhaps tell us about this London?" The man asked. A few more people made sounds of agreement. He nodded and was led out into the meadow, they gave him an elegant blue chair to sit in while they stood and listened.

He told them of his country first. And then London. At one point of time it turned into a song. Edd was delighted to find that he sounded great. His voice was powerful and full of emotion as he sang of his world outside of dreams.

"He sang his twisted melodies to all in Wonderland.

Creating the image of the sick and the disturbed."

He sang about his world, the happiness the sadness. About the homeless, the overlooked, the outcasts, and the rejected. He sang of life's hardships and trials. The mentally ill, of crime and punishment. Hunger and strife. The horrors of his home.

His song moved the audience to tears. Little did he know a small blue diamond had found its way onto the young man's hand. It glowed as he sang, keeping time.

"Deadly, yet so beautiful a voice just like a rose.

Was shot by a madman who silenced him to death."

His ears were filled with his own beautiful voice. It never sounded like this way before, never in London. It was chipper yet sad, powerful yet soothing. A voice of contradictions. But so lovely.

"Alice." He heard. A nice name but he didn't know any Alices.

His song was interrupted by the cocking of a gun. He opened his eyes still smiling just as the gunshot registered.

"A single rose bloomed in his place with no music composed.

With twisted grin this dying man lay breathing his last breath."

He slumped forward still smiling and saw a blue rose rising from the earth right next to his hand. Which he now saw had a diamond of the same colour.

"Alice." Whispered the voice. Maybe the flower was called "Alice". A lovely name.

It was pretty, like his voice. He glanced up smiling stupidly as he died and barely had time to register that he was surrounded by skeletons. An insane man held a gun smiling wickedly.

"Good bye, Alice."

* * *

"Last night Edward Gould, an animator, was shot while sleeping in his bed and is now comatose. The police have reason to believe that the Tord Larsson case and that of Edward Gould are connected. We don't have all the details but a strange mark has been found on-"

The dream clicked off the television. Yet another failure. He turned to a list of names he had on his wall. Taking out a green dart he threw it at the list of candidates.

The dart stuck to the paper and the dream smiled again.

"Let's hope you are a good choice sir." Said the tiny dream as he looked at the name he had struck. His smile very wide and innocent.

* * *

"The third Alice was an innocent young girl of club.

An enchanting, graceful figure in the world of Wonderland."

"Look how handsome he is!"

"And that beautiful chin!"

"He's so dreamy!"

The young man blinked open his gorgeous blue eyes. He saw three girls swooning above his head. They weren't as beautiful as he was of course but pretty none the less. The auburn haired girl started.

"Hello I'm Abigail, I found you in the town square-" she was interrupted by a blonde. "Don't listen to her! I found you." They were stopped by a black haired girl. "Hands off Izzy, he's mine!"

The girls began to bicker. It was a bit amusing. Women never fought over him back home.

"Girls calm down!" Shouted a large man. "Give the lad some air." The man was large and lean. Covered in ugly scars and long gashes. Repulsive to say the least.

"I'm the mayor, and you are?" He asked after shoeing the girls away.

"Matthew." He responded simply. Noticing a mirror across the room he began to fix his gorgeous red hair which framed his perfect face.

"Welcome to Wonderland Matthew." Said the hideous man. "Where did you come from to have such nice clothes?"

"Why England of course!" He exclaimed. He fixed a stray strand of hair and examined himself.

"That sounds like its very far away. I've never heard of a town or city called "England" before." Said the mayor. "My daughter Abigail seems to have taken a liking to you. You can stay here if you want. Free board and meals."

The offer sounded good so Matt accepted it.

After the man had left Matt crossed the room to get a better look at himself.

Wait, what was that on his hand. He began to examine it. It was a light green club, not ugly at all actually. It actually brought out his eyes.

"She charmed the people in the land to her beck and call.

A peculiar country answering to each command."

The door opened, interrupting his thoughts. It was that Abigail girl.

"Hello Matthew." She said shyly.

"Matt, please." He insisted. She swooned at the idea of calling him by his shortened name.

"Well Matt, is there anything I can do for you?" She asked looking more excited than words could describe.

"Yes, could you get me a hair brush, my hair is a mess." He responded. She giggled and nodded before returning quickly with a fine bristled brush. Perfect.

"Thank you."

"Anything else?" She asked. He looked at her. Then out the window. The sky was as blue as his eyes and the sun gleaming, but not too much. It was a perfect day for a walk.

"How about a tour?" He suggested. She nodded gleefully and he let her drag him along by the sleeve of his overcoat.

As soon as he was out the door men and women swooned around him. He paid them me heed, instead he checked himself out in the glass windows.

People handed him free things for no reason other than because he was incredibly handsome.

He was pulled out of admiring himself by an exclamation.

"What a dashing young man. It would be a shame if he would not join me in my court." Matt glanced over to see an old man with a huge beard in extremely expensive clothing. Everyone was bowing so Matt just dropped down too, careful not to mess up his looks.

"Rise young one. You there, the red headed lad. Rise and join your king in his court." Matt rose slowly. This guy was a king.

Before he knew it he was waited on hand and foot by dozens of servants that gawked at him every chance they got.

Soon after he arrived though, the king grew gravely ill. By midnight the same day the king was dead. The king who had no heir.

"Alice." He heard a voice whisper behind him. He shrugged it off as a few servants talking to each other.

"Matt should be king!" Called out someone.

"Yeah"

"King Matt!"

"Matt, we love you!"

Matt was grabbed and dragged up to a dais where a priest held his shoulder tightly.

"All hail King Matt!" Called the priest. The call was answered by everyone in the room. The crown was placed on his head.

"Alice." There was that voice again. He ignored it once more before going to bed.

His dreams were plagued with his death. Ageing was the worst part of the dream, he looked hideous.

He woke up panting.

He laid back down and closed his eyes. Images of more death flashed before his eyes.

"So she rose into the throne to be the country's queen.

Consumed by paranoia of her own impending death."

A red eyed man with a sword and red spade marking cut him in half.

A brown eyed man with a blue diamond sang a song that stole his life away.

The image from before of him old and dying flashed next.

He awoke screaming. Panting heavily he got out of bed. He paced the room as the images flashed on his eyelids every time he closed them. They wouldn't leave him alone!

He swiped the stationary off a nearby desk, the papers flittered out the window.

This nightmare hadn't gone way when he woke up.

"Alice." Called a small voice.

"Who's there!?" He demanded. "Tell your king who's there!"

He was alone.

"Who's there!?"

A glimpse of red. He looked over and saw the man with the spade and sword walking towards him, tears in his eyes, and blood trailing from his footsteps.

"Not the face!" He squealed.

He looked up. The man was gone, without a trace.

A melodic voice filled the air. He turned quickly to see the brown haired man with the blue diamond playing with a rose just as blue. As he blinked he disappeared too.

He stood a vigil that night. Trying to calm down as the images flashed over and over again in his mind's eye.

The servants were surprised to see him awake and dressed.

"I want twenty statues of myself made of the purest marble." He ordered. They nodded and left quickly.

If he couldn't live forever than he'd make his image immortal in his stead.

"Soon the queen succumbed to a dark and nightmarish dream.

Disguised in kindness, loathing fate, she secured her regime."

* * *

"Adding to the list of comatose patients is Matthew Hargreaves. It has been confirmed that they are all linked by coloured card suit markers on their dominant hand. Police are still-"

"Not again!" Screamed the tiny dream. "It's not fair! Now I only have two people left. With so little people dreaming me I can only send in one more suit." The small dream suddenly brightened.

"That's it! If I send them together they'll spark each other's curiosity and go exploring! Then they will both be dreaming me!" He giggled and whooped in joy! Why hadn't he thought of it before?

The only two left on the list would be his best dreamers, and hopefully, they won't get led astray. . .

* * *

"And as this past two children walked in the woods.

Partaking in tea underneath the trees they'd never part.

They found an invitation to the queen.

It was the Ace of Hearts."

Tom wasn't sure how long he and Bing had been stuck in the forest. At least the scenery was nice. It was quiet and no one bothered him, besides Bing of course.

Tom took a sip of his tea. He wasn't a huge fan of the stuff but it was better than nothing. What he wouldn't do for alcohol right now. Tom guessed to two of them made a strange sight. Two young guys in the woods having a picnic with only infinite tea and sandwiches.

Bing kept pushing his hair out of his dark eyes as he made more tea in a tin kettle that they had found with them when they got here.

Tom didn't have to worry about his hair getting in the way of his eyes. His hair (called Steve) was brown and spiky. And he didn't have eyes, only dark sockets.

He drained the cup just as piece of stationary landed in between the two. Bing picked it up.

"It's and invitation. From a king! It's inviting us to come to the castle. We should go. We might never get an opportunity like this again." Bing declared as he began pacing the duo's few possessions. From where Tom sat he could see the half of the yellow heart that completed the one on his own hand.

"I think your forgetting that we're lost." Tom pointed out dryly. Bing scowled.

"The fourth Alice was a duo of curiosity.

Both were lost and could not find the boat where they began."

"Think of it as an adventure." Bing insisted. He was already standing and was taping his foot.

Tom dumped a few things in his bag and got up. He dusted himself off. And he and Bing opened a Door.

The Door was large and yellow. Like sunshine yellow. Big and decorative.

It also showed up out of nowhere but that's besides the point. These Doors led to a million different places. One path even led to a world full of nothing but shrimp, it was a pretty boring world.

You could never tell where you would end up so you had to be ready for anything. They could only hope that this Door led to the king's castle.

The path was yellow once again. And steps were springy in some places so one had to watch their step.

"And so they ran through countless open doors so recklessly.

A brother and a sister running wild through Wonderland."

Bing led the way as Tom followed closely behind. They had grown close with no one to talk to but each other. Lost in this strange Wonderland.

"Alice." Whispered a voice.

" You hear that Bing?" Tom asked his pseudo-sibling. Bing nodded.

"A stubborn elder sister.

A witty younger brother."

"Let's keep going." Bing said.

Maybe a half hour passed by with them just walking.

"Alice turn around." Whispered the strange voice. The voice of a familiar stranger.

"All for NOT listening to the creepy voice say "ay"." Said Tom. He and Bing raised their hands.

"Ay."

They continued walking. The steps had turned red.

"Turn back Alice! Now! It's dangerous up ahead!" Cried the voice and again they ignored it. Really, who says things like that unless they have something to hide?

Bing opened the large red door. He didn't step outside of the Door frame though. He just stood there.

"Tom." Said Bing. "Maybe that voice was right."

"But they had strayed too far into Alice's Wonderland."

The place they had arrived in was covered in blood. Sloppy drawings in blood. Words too, were on the curved walls. It was disgusting. Bing stood in the Doorway blocking most of Tom's view. But even Tom could see that the messages were written in RED blood.

FRESH blood.

"Please, Alice leave!" Pleaded the voice.

"How could I leave? and I'm not Alice, I-I'm not. 'Don't be silly Alice.' Leave me alone." Someone mumbled. It was weird. Someone talking to themselves. Tom stepped towards Bing and looked out.

A blood covered man was sitting in the corner with a gleaming sword in his hand. He was curled up in a ball like a little kid. Like he was scared out of his wits. As soon as Tom stepped out of the Door the man tensed.

"Alice run! Hurry!" Whispered the voice. It was louder this time, more urgent.

"I'm not Alice./Who's Alice?" Said Tom and Bing at the same time. Bing was looking around for the voice, looking for who had to be talking to them.

"No." Said the sword guy. "I'm supposed to be alone." He looked scared and revolted at the same time. He stood up trembling.

"Being alone isn't healthy." Bing pointed out. "I'm Bing, and this is Tom. And you are?" Bing asked politely.

"Tor- Norowareta Ha." He responded sounding cold and indifferent in the end. (The name means "Cursed Blade" in Japanese, yah google translate)

Suddenly Tom had the urge to listen to that voice and run away. The man's face had gone from scared to scary.

"Bing." He said shaking the other's shoulder. Bing brushed him off. The sword man was still smiling. There was an terrified glint in his eyes though. He shakily raised his sword.

"Bing, we have to leave! Now!" Tom grabbed the brunet and turned to leave, only, the Door wasn't there anymore.

"Bing/Tom run!" They yelled at each other before they both broke into a run.

"Run rabbits run. I'll catch you eventually. This Alice will cut you down!" Norowareta Ha laughed. His voice sounded cold and metallic.

Tom tried to open a Door but they refused to appear. He could see Bing trying to as well with the same results.

Bing tripped and Tom stopped.

"Bing!" He cried as he rushed towards him. Norowareta ha also ran at Bing, but Tom had always been the fastest guy he knew. He reached the fallen Bing first.

"Get up. Come on." He said trying to get his friend on his feet. Laughter filled the air. The red man stood over them, a spade clear on his hand. He laughed so icily shivers went up Tom's spine.

"Two Alices with one swing." The man had a demonic smile on his face but still had the look of a scared child in his eyes. "But." He continued. "I might never see another living anything again. . . Why not make it last Tord?" Asked the man to no one in particular.

"Tord?" Questioned Bing who shuffled away from the sword welder. Tom made his way over to the other half of the heart. He couldn't believe Bing had to ask. They were about to be killed.

The smirking man's face became horrified once more.

"S-stop it! Why are you torturing me?!" He asked softly, he sounded like he was from Norway or somewhere else in Scandinavia . Tom glared at the man.

"Says the man trying to kill us." Tom remarked sarcastically. The man glanced at the two.

"Why did you call us both Alice?" Bing asked. Tom glared at him. Now was not the time for things like that. The man'a expression changed again. Was he bipolar or something? Wait was Bing stalling for time?

"Since you two are going to die anyways. I might as well tell you. Alive refers to the dreamers of this dream. The dream of "Wonderland", the Alice explores and creates this world. And all Alices have a card suit too. Tord's spade, your hearts." Explained the insane Norwegian.

"And who's Tord?" Bing asked. He was making a familiar hand gesture behind his back. Bing was calling for Doors. Tom did the same with his own hands. Of course, Bing was stalling so they could get out.

"Tord is this human. This vessel I have been using to slaughter hundreds." Said the man. Tom could feel the Doors coming.

"If Tord is an Alice like us then what are you?" Tom asked. He wished the doors would hurry up already.

"I am the sword." Responded the possessed man. "You ask many questions." The sword laughed loudly.

"The king sent us an invitation that was signed with a green club." Said Bing. "Is he an Alice?"

"I wouldn't know-"

The Doors suddenly appeared. Tom pushed Bing through and followed right behind. The sword roared in anger but Tom knew that only he and Bing could open and close these Doors. These tears in the dream.

Bing sighed in relief then he laughed. Eventually he got Tom in on it. They laughed for what felt like forever but was in fact only thirty seconds.

"That was a close one!" Remarked Tom. "Way too close."

"Yeah. I'm so glad we got out of that alive. I've never felt so scared in my life." Bing answered. Two paths lay ahead. One blue, one green, the steps they sat on were red.

"So where to next?" Tom asked. Bing looked around.

"Green I guess, it was signed with a green club." Bing pointed out. Tom hopped to his feet.

"Then let's go." He said walking down the steps a bit. When he didn't hear Bing he looked up at the top of the red stairs. "Bing?"

Blood. There was blood coming out of Bing's chest.

"Bing!?" He called as he raced up the steps. A gleaming silver blade had pierced Bing's chest, right above his heart. The blade had been stuck through the crack in the Doorway.

"No. Nooo!" Tom yelled as the blade was yanked out of the Door. He grabbed Bing.

"Bing! Answer me!" He shouted as he shook his friend slightly from side to side. Bing gasped for breath.

"I'm dying." He said stupidly. He stared at the hole in his chest. Tom could only watch as his best friend's eyes became cloudier and more distant. "Promise me something." Bing said.

"Anything."

"Don't stop exploring, see everything." Bing breathed. Tears pricked Tom's eye sockets as the smooth haired man in front of him slumped forward into him, dead.

Tears falling down his cheeks he hugged the corpse of his good friend.

He couldn't leave Bing behind to rot here. He picked up the corpse of his friend up onto his back and descended the stairs still crying.

A third path had appeared, bright yellow. Tom couldn't turn away from it so he began to wander down it, getting very, very lost with each step.

"They were never woken from their terrifying dream.

Forever they would wander this twisted fairytale."

* * *

"Thomas Ridgewell and Christopher Bingham were added to the list this morning. Both found with a yellow heart. Bingham was stabbed with a short knife but is otherwise unharmed. Who could have attacked these young men?-"

The tiny dream stood before a game board. It depicted lush green forests a few towns and cities, strange coloured doors and five pieces. One red, one blue, another green, and two yellow pieces.

"Wonderland"'s "Alices" had been led astray. One by a sword, another by his voice, the third by his vanity, the last by a promise.

"No this wont do. I can't bring in new dreamers but none of my Alices work! The last two were so close but one died! If that hadn't happened then the second wouldn't have been led astray!" Shouted the dream in dismay.

He tore the list of names from the wall. He was beginning to tear it up when the dream saw something. A name written on the back of the paper.

Paul ter Voorde.

Perhaps one more "Alice" couldn't hurt.


End file.
